That is Probably Love
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Duo nunca imaginou que uma simples decisão tomada no desespero, pudesse lhe trazer o amor. As vezes certos atos são capazes de tornar nossas vidas ainda mais vivas, e nos fazer encontrar o amor de maneira inesperada.


**_That is Probably Love - (Isso é Provavelmente Amor) _**

Yaoi/lime/lemon

1x2

Duo mordia o dedão da mão esquerda, enquanto olhava apreensivo para o chique convite em sua outra mão. Havia se esquecido completamente da festa de noivado do primo, e teria passado a noite no cinema como planejara pela manhã, se o mesmo não houvesse ligado há pouco. E viu-se dizendo que não havia esquecido, e que estava contando com o evento, incapaz de inventar uma desculpa plausível para faltar ao evento. Não que não desejasse prestigiar a felicidade de Quatre, que tinha como a um irmão; mas porquê não desejava encontrar uma certa pessoa, que tinha certeza absoluta estaria presente; uma vez quê, assim como ele, era um dos padrinhos. Duo suspirou derrotado. Fôra tão idiota por achar que atrairia sua atenção. 

A primeira vez que o viu sentiu seu peito agitar-se. Estava à tanto tempo sozinho, que ao primeiro sinal de interesse viu-se fantasiando um mundo de castelo de areia. Felizmente seu primo tinha muito mais bom senso que ele, e logo tratara de desencorajá-lo, mostrando-lhe que os dois nada tinham em comum. Enquanto ele tinha certeza de suas convicções sexuais, não se podia dizer o mesmo quanto ao outro. Agradecia o fato de Quatre ter aberto seus olhos. E como o primo lhe aconselhara, tentara partir para outra. Afinal o fato do outro tê-lo, por diversas vezes, cantado; não significava nada quanto ao real interesse dele para com sua pessoa. Por certo Zechs era apenas mais um, querendo levá-lo para a cama. E decididamente estava farto disso. Não que fosse contra sexo casual; mas desejava pelo menos uma vez não ser objeto desse único pensamento nos outros. Ainda assim; nessas poucas semanas, não havia encontrado ninguém interessante. Continuava a estar só, e sem dar umazinha há alguns meses, e embora não desejasse isso; acreditava que antes só do que mal acompanhado. Mas tal opção não era exatamente bem encarada quanto ao fato de ter que ir sozinho a festa.

_"O que eu faço? Se não for o Quatre vai ficar chateado comigo, se for sozinho ele vai achar que estou aguardando algo dele, e não quero que ache que ainda penso nele dessa forma."_

Deixou-se cair no sofá, olhando para o teto. A festa era logo mais à noite e não conhecia ninguém que pudesse servir de companhia assim, em cima da hora. Sabia que se convidasse alguém do círculo de amizades, acabaria por denunciar-se; como se dissesse em letras garrafais que estava sozinho. E essa era a última coisa que queria. Virou-se no sofá, olhando para o jornal embaixo da mesa. Correu os olhos pelos anúncios, detendo-se em um deles que lhe chamou a atenção pelo titulo.

_"Precisa de companhia para um evento, no qual não deseja ou não deve ir desacompanhado? Todos os seus amigos estão ocupados ou são comprometidos e não podem lhe ajudar no momento? _

_Temos a solução necessária para seu problema. _

_Pessoas treinadas para acompanhá-lo; na ocasião que precisar, e com a descrição que você precisa. Ligue, ou faça-nos uma visita."_

Duo correu os olhos pelo número, ergueu-se e rapidamente pegou o telefone, sem se importar com o que estava prestes a fazer. Esperava apenas que pudesse encontrar alguém tão em cima da hora. Aguardou que a ligação fosse completada olhando para o relógio; este lhe mostrou que faltavam pouco mais de três horas para a festa.

- Agência Presa Branca de acompanhantes** 1**, Hilde falando. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Olá Hilde. Eu sei que tá meio em cima, mas tenho um evento em duas horas, e esqueci que é necessário estar acompanhado.

Duo ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, enquanto sua mente funcionava em busca de uma história qualquer, pois não ia confessar que estava sozinho e a festa em si era um noivado. A jovem do outro lado cortou seus pensamentos, obrigando-o a prestar atenção ao que dizia:

- Perfeitamente senhor. Realmente é um pouco em cima da hora, mas veremos o que podemos fazer para ajudá-lo.

- Obrigado.

Duo suspirou, agradecido pelo fato de não ter que mentir. Era horrível nisso e pior ainda em inventar desculpas.

- De nada senhor, estamos aqui para isso.

- Por favor me chame de Duo.

- Claro Duo. Antes de tudo quero deixar claro que isso é um serviço de acompanhantes; sem intenções sexuais. O senhor está ciente disso?

- Perfeitamente. Preciso apenas de uma pessoa para me acompanhar a um evento.

Suspirou aliviado ao ouvir isso. Nem havia passado por sua cabeça que tipo de serviço estaria contratando ao ligar..

- Ótimo. Minha função é deixar as pessoas que nos contatam cientes desse aspecto.

- Eu entendo.

- Bem, agora eu preciso fazer algumas perguntas a fim de achar o acompanhante certo para você.

- Tudo bem, pode mandar.

Hilde sorriu diante do entusiasmo. A pessoa do outro lado tinha uma voz melodiosa e cativante, que estava mexendo com seus hormônios. Abriu o sistema a fim de verificar aqueles que ainda estavam vagos e esperava que algum deles pudesse satisfazer àquele homem..

- Bem Duo, você quer que seu acompanhante seja homem ou mulher?

- Homem.

Hilde suspirou chateada, ao constatar que a voz maravilhosa não era hetero. Resignada, voltou às perguntas, retirando do sistema todas as mulheres disponíveis, concentrando sua busca apenas nos homens.

- Muito bem então. Alguma preferência física?

Duo pensou um pouco antes de responder. Não sabia ao certo o que queria. Era a primeira vez que fazia esse tipo de coisa e não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Era o mesmo que comprar produtos por catálogo. Na foto eram uma coisa, e quando chegava nada tinham a ver.. Optou por ser o mais objetivo possível. Imaginou que estava em busca de um namorado e procurou enumerar as qualidades que um homem deveria ter para prender-lhe a atenção.

- Ele deve ser apresentável e atraente se for possível. Mas não precisa ser um modelo de beleza entende?

- Perfeitamente.

- Eu quero alguém inteligente, com personalidade; que não tenha problemas em se relacionar e nem que fique grilado em responder a perguntas idiotas apenas porque estou pagando. Mas não quero que seja violento. Apenas que saiba como usar as palavras devidamente.

- Sabendo colocar as pessoas no lugar gentilmente.

- Isso.

Hilde sorriu ligeiramente, tinha a pessoa certa em mente, e felizmente sabia que ele não tinha nenhum compromisso marcado; uma vez que ele e Treize haviam retornado de viagem há poucos dias. Sabia que a pessoa em questão não trabalhava mais com eles, mas isso era apenas um detalhe que ela sabia que conseguiria remediar facilmente. Do outro lado da linha Duo tinha dúvidas quanto a encontrar tal acompanhante, e internamente torcia para que fosse possível; embora não alimentasse muitas esperanças. Na altura do campeonato estava aceitando qualquer tipo de companhia. Sentiu uma batida mais forte em seu peito ao ouvir a voz da atendente; e por algum motivo estranho notou que tremia ao ouví-la dizer que encontrara a companhia certa para ele.

- Bem Duo, eu tenho a pessoa certa para você.

- Sério!

Hilde sorriu diante do tom de surpresa da voz maravilhosa do outro lado da linha. Tinha certeza de que ele ficaria ainda mais surpreso ao ver à companhia que conseguira, baseada nas informações dadas.

- Sim. Mas antes de tudo, vou te passar o contrato. Você tem um fax ou uma conta de e-mail, para onde eu possa enviar?

- Claro, mande para Ok, vou precisar de algumas informações suas, para que possamos fazer seu cadastro. Aviso que todas as informações são confidenciais e não há meios de seus dados serem usados para outros fins.

- Tudo bem.

Hilde abriu o correio enviando o contrato para a conta informada, enquanto acessava o banco de dados da empresa, entrando com os dados do novo cliente. Em poucos minutos Duo passou informações como nome, idade, endereço e telefone para a atendente, se perguntando se estava fazendo a coisa certa. O que o desespero não era capaz de fazer. Hilde finalizou o cadastro deixando-o em stand by, até que Duo fizesse o depósito necessário, o qual ela o informou imediatamente.

- Duo, o contrato foi enviado e seu cadastro está concluído, mas é necessário que você faça um depósito, nas próximas duas horas, ou pelo menos até o horário do evento para que ele possa ser ativado.

- Claro, faço agora mesmo a transferência, basta me dizer o valor e a conta.

- Ok, então anote o número da conta.

- Espere um pouco por favor.

- Perfeitamente.

Duo levantou-se e correu para o quarto com o telefone. Abriu o laptop, conectando-se ao servidor e abrindo a página do seu banco, e assim realizar o depósito imediatamente. O programa de correio informou-o de uma nova mensagem. Abriu o documento, mandando imprimí-lo, enquanto aguardava alguns instantes até que a página abrisse e ele se conectasse a sua conta.

- Ok, pode dizer.

Duo digitou os números, assobiando diante do valor a ser pago. Não era muito, mas se não estivesse tão desesperado jamais pagaria quinhentos dólares por apenas oito horas de companhia. Se bem que no seu atual desespero o investimento era válido, e na verdade a quantia não lhe faria falta. Enquanto aguardava a confirmação da transferência começou a fazer planos; uma vez que a companhia já estava garantida. Chegaria à festa por volta das vinte e uma horas, e poderia deixá-la sem remorsos por volta das cinco, tendo o prazer de não estar sozinho, e sim acompanhado; sem levantar suspeitas quanto a real relação existente entre ele e seu acompanhante. Recebeu a confirmação e imprimiu o extrato da transferência, guardando-o para seu controle financeiro; depois fechou a conexão e voltou sua atenção ao telefone.

- Prontinho Hilde, está feito.

Hilde surpreendeu-se e verificou o depósito no sistema; sorrindo diante da rapidez do outro, ativando imediatamente o cadastro. Era a primeira vez que via alguém desembolsar quinhentos dólares, sem reclamar e tão rápido. A maioria dos clientes, sempre questionava o valor que na sua opinião era exorbitante, e chegava quase a seu salário mensal. Mas ao que parecia o homem do outro lado da linha, estava mesmo desesperado, e deveria ter uma boa grana, para pagar o valor imposto pela agência. Se bem que se ela tivesse dinheiro, ela mesma desembolsaria quinhentinhos, apenas para desfilar com o acompanhante que escolhera para o homem de voz tão sexy.

- Ok Duo, já confirmei seu depósito e ativei seu cadastro. Vou passar os dados de seu acompanhante para as próximas oito horas. Ele se chama Heero Yuy, tem aproximadamente trinta e dois anos, possui descendência japonesa, mas fala fluentemente inglês. É muito atraente, e se enquadra no perfil que você pediu. E apesar dele parecer um pouco antipático nunca recebemos nenhuma reclamação. Na verdade, ele tem o maior índice de procura na agência, superando até mesmo as companhias femininas. Em todo caso você pode fazer qualquer reclamação, no caso de Heero agir indevidamente em sua opinião. Mas informo que não fazemos devolução da quantia paga.

Duo piscou surpreso; diante da informação. Tudo bem que ela poderia apenas estar fazendo seu trabalho, ao fazer propaganda do cara que seria seu acompanhante na festa, mas ainda assim foi impossível não imaginar como o mesmo seria. Obrigou sua mente a não fazer uma pré-visualização de como seria o tal Heero Yuy, e procurou agradecer o atendimento recebido e procurar por mais informações de como se daria o encontro.

- Tudo bem, vou confiar em sua palavra. E como eu o encontro?

- Ele pode encontrá-lo em sua casa. Ou podem marcar de encontrarem-se no evento em questão. O senhor é quem decide.

Duo ponderou rapidamente quanto a pedir a um completo estranho encontrá-lo em sua casa. Malucos sempre existiriam no mundo, e não gostaria de estar à mercê de um. Afinal nunca se sabe se, de uma hora para outra o cara resolvesse surtar e atacá-lo.

- Acho melhor encontrá-lo no evento. Por volta das vinte e uma horas. Seria possível?

- Ok. Passe-me o endereço, um número de telefone em que ele possa contactá-lo quando chegar e sua descrição. Passaremos as informações a seu acompanhante.

- Tudo bem.

Duo passou todas as informações possíveis e o número de seu celular, para que Heero ligasse assim que chegasse. Desligou o telefone agradecido e suspirou; feliz e satisfeito. Apesar da estranheza de ter um completo estranho para fazer-lhe companhia pelas próximas horas. Olhou para o relógio vendo que faltava pouco mais de uma hora para que se encontrassem. Levantou-se disposto a tomar um banho e procurar uma roupa adequada. Sentia-se bem mais leve, apesar de um pouco apreensivo, quanto a ser descoberto por Quatre. Se bem que não se viam ou se falavam já há algumas semanas, visto que o loiro andava ocupado com os arranjos da festa. Então o primo não tinha como saber se ele havia ou não encontrado alguém nesse meio tempo. Ele podia muito bem ter conhecido Heero ao acaso na fila do cinema ou numa livraria, e terem se interessando um pelo outro.

_"É isso mesmo que eu vou dizer a ele."_

Sorriu diante da própria idéia, imaginando como convenceria o tal Heero a ajudá-lo em sua mentirinha. Sua mente voltou a tentar criar uma imagem do outro, mas decidiu que seria melhor não criar grandes expectativas quanto à imagem de seu acompanhante, mesmo que a garota ao telefone houvesse dito que o tal de Heero era atraente. Havia aprendido há muito tempo, que os gostos femininos nem sempre eram confiáveis, o que era perfeito para uma, não era para outra, o que diria então do seu gosto para homens, que nem sempre ele mesmo conseguia entender. Duo deixou os pensamentos para depois e escolheu uma roupa dentro do armário, seguindo para o banheiro para tomar banho. Em alguns minutos encontraria Heero Yuy e poderia tirar suas próprias conclusões a respeito de seu acompanhante.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Uma hora e meia depois:

Heero não sabia se xingava Hilde ou ele mesmo por ter aceitado o trabalho. Afinal não trabalhava mais para a agência e já havia cansado de pedir a Treize que retirasse sua ficha do sistema antes que ele mesmo esganasse Hilde. Tudo bem que ele não conseguia negar ajuda ao amigo ou negar alguma coisa cada vez que Hilde dizia que Treize ficaria muito chateado se a agência não pudesse honrar com um cliente. Estava cansado da viagem de alguns dias e havia planejado um pouco de sossego e paz para ele, quando ela ligara dizendo, como sempre; que ele era o único que servia para o trabalho. Tudo bem que ela não entrava em contato havia já um bom tempo. Exatamente onze meses; e o último serviço até que fora divertido; embora cansativo. Nunca entenderia o porquê de o terem escolhido para ser o par de uma jovem de quinze anos em sua festa de debutante.

Reconhecia que fora o antigo emprego que o ajudara a financiar a empresa que possuía, mas ainda assim tinha péssimas lembranças de algumas ocasiões. Suspirou aborrecido enquanto dirigia-se ao local onde encontraria seu cliente. Ficou imaginando que tipo de pessoa procuraria os serviços da agência em cima da hora. Ele mal tivera tempo, após o telefonema; de se arrumar e cruzar a cidade para encontrar o tal Duo Maxwell, que segundo Hilde tinha a voz mais maravilhosa do mundo.

A descrição que ela fizera do mesmo, e que segundo Hilde havia sido passada pelo mesmo, deveria ser mentira. Ou então; o tal Duo Maxwell deveria ter algum problema para não ter quem o acompanhasse. Afinal, cabelos longos e olhos azuis violetas eram uma visão em tanto para sua mente, ainda mais para uma espécie masculina. Não que acreditasse que tal maravilha existisse. Em todos os seus anos de vida e experiência, jamais encontrara alguém com tal descrição. Mesmo para uma mulher; o que diria em um homem . Então decidiu que a primeira opção era a mais acertada. De que o cara, havia mentido descaradamente, e deveria ser um velho, barrigudo, mal vestido e careca. E teria que passar oito longas horas como seu acompanhante. Isso se não decidisse encontrar um meio de escapar, o que não seria a primeira vez a fazer, e nem tão difícil; dependendo das circunstâncias. Afinal Treize devia mais a ele, do que o oposto.

Heero encontrou o endereço rapidamente, e parou o veículo na entrada do clube. Desceu de seu mustang preto, entregando a chave ao manobrista, que sorriu diante da gorjeta que lhe entregara, juntamente com as chaves. Deu uma olhada rápida na entrada do clube, ajeitando os cabelos rebeldes; enquanto vasculhava entre as pessoas na entrada a tal visão descrita por Hilde; mas não a vendo em lugar algum. Olhou para o relógio verificando o horário, notando que o mesmo marcava vinte e duas horas. Trinta minutos além do horário combinado. Deu de ombros, não muito preocupado com isso; afinal não podiam culpá-lo por chegar atrasado. Havia recebido o recado a poucos mais de uma hora e levava pelo menos uma hora para chegar ao centro, onde se dava o evento. Heero caminhou lentamente até a entrada, enquanto pegava o celular e discava o número que lhe havia sido passado, aguardando que o cliente atendesse.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Dentro do clube:

Duo encontrava-se encostado num canto, procurando refrear o impulso de chorar. Olhou para o relógio, mordendo levemente os lábios vermelhos em consternação. Não acreditava que havia sido enganado, mas dado o avanço da hora e a certeza que a jovem dera ao dizer que Heero estaria as nove e meia em ponto o esperando, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Ele já havia ido a entrada umas cinco vezes, temendo que o acompanhante contratado houvesse perdido o seu número, ou não houvesse conseguido contato com ele, mas todas as vezes em que fôra, apenas se decepcionara. Olhou para o primo que dançava com o noivo, e sentiu uma pontada de inveja ao ver o moreno sussurrar algo que fez o loiro corar e sorrir. Como se o chamasse mentalmente, Quatre voltou-se em sua direção, dando-lhe um sorriso triste que apenas o fez sentir-se ainda pior.

Havia dito ao loirinho que não viria sozinho a festa, e no entanto aparecera só e Quatre já havia lhe indagado umas quinhentas vezes onde estava sua companhia e no desespero acabara inventando que o mesmo já estava chegando. Mas e se Heero não viesse? Olhou para Quatre que dizia alguma coisa ao noivo, antes de vir em sua direção. Duo suspirou angustiado ao ter que mentir novamente para o loiro. Se tivesse que fazer isso, não sabia se conseguiria prender as lágrimas. Sentia uma umidade familiar formar-se em seus olhos, quando o celular em seu bolso tocou fazendo-o pular e esfregar os olhos. Olhou para o número não o reconhecendo e atendeu-o no momento que Quatre postou-se a sua frente, feliz por ter conseguido escapar de um novo interrogatório.

- Alô.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Heero sentiu arrepios pelo corpo diante da voz baixa e sexy que atendeu. Tinha que dar razão a Hilde quanto a isso. A voz que o atendera certamente o fazia ter pensamentos nada conservadores para a ocasião, e por um segundo o pensamento de que poderia estar enganado quanto à aparência de seu atual cliente o alegrou. Limpou a garganta, antes de falar, surpreendendo-se por ela não sair com a habitual frieza de sempre.

- Duo Maxwell, sou Heero Yuy. Estou aguardando-o na entrada do clube.

- Ok, estou indo.

Duo desligou o celular sorrindo para Quatre, procurando acalmar as batidas de seu coração diante da voz anassalada e ligeiramente rouca daquele que seria seu acompanhante. Sentia-se uma adolescente que se derretia ao ouvir a voz do amado e não pode impedir-se de corar. Quatre havia deixado o noivo para falar com o primo. Ficara preocupado ao vê-lo chegar sozinho e amuado. Duo havia lhe telefonado meia hora antes do horário da festa, perguntando se podia levar uma pessoa com ele. Tinha algumas semanas que não falava com Duo e não fazia idéia de quem ele desejava levar, mas deixou avisado na entrada do clube que Duo tinha direito a entrar com uma pessoa que não constava na lista de convidados. Vê-lo sozinho o entristecia, e saber que ele havia convidado alguém o alegrara, certo de que seu primo havia superado sua paixonite por Zechs. Mas até o momento a companhia de Duo, não aparecêra, e temia que ele houvesse levado um bolo. Entretanto ao notar o tom avermelhado que as maçãs de Duo adquiriram ao desligar o celular, teve certeza de que a companhia que o mesmo dissera que viria havia acabado de chegar.

- Acho que não preciso perguntar onde ele está não é?

Duo balançou a cabeça, antes de responder, sentindo sua face queimar diante da afirmação a deixar seus lábios.

- Ele acabou de chegar.

Quatre sorriu e gesticulou, empurrando um Duo ligeiramente corado e trêmulo em direção da entrada. Estava doido para saber quem era a pessoa que fazia Duo corar como uma colegial.

- Ok, então traga-o logo. Estou louco para saber quem ele é.

Duo sorriu e procurou não correr na direção da entrada. Esfregou o rosto com as costas das mãos, como se isso pudesse impedí-lo de corar. Olhou de soslaio, vendo o olhar do outro sobre si e procurou refrear o sorriso que permanecia em seu rosto. Nem ao menos sabia porquê se portava assim, era apenas um negócio, nada mais que isso. Lidava com pessoas o tempo todo, e não era apenas porque o outro tinha uma voz maravilhosa ao telefone que ia ficar corando como uma donzela diante de um cavaleiro de armadura branca. Ainda assim esperava que Heero fosse uma companhia realmente agradável de se estar, ou a noite seria longa demais para seu gosto.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Heero permaneceu encostado na parede do clube, ignorando os olhares de luxúria lançados para ele pelas mulheres que chegavam à festa. Mesmo as que chegavam acompanhadas, não se impediam de lançar-lhe um olhar mais demorado. Procurou manter seu olhar na direção do parque logo à frente. Este encontrava-se deserto àquela hora, e ignorou-as completamente. Foi quando a porta do clube abriu-se, dando passagem à criatura mais bela e exótica que já vira em sua vida.

Duo chegou à entrada e endireitou a roupa, antes de falar com o segurança que havia um convidado aguardando-o do lado de fora. A porta abriu-se dando passagem a alguns convidados e ele aproveitou para colocar a cabeça para fora, meio incerto do que ia encontrar. Seus olhos piscaram, diante do homem, bem vestido e maravilhosamente atraente que se encontrava parado junto a parede. Duo saiu, pensando que não poderia ser aquele seu acompanhante. O cara era simplesmente deslumbrante. Bem mais do que esperava. Trajado num blazer preto, com calças da mesma cor, e uma blusa de um azul turquesa que parecia realçar a pele exposta pela camisa entreaberta; revelando um cordão, com um pingente em forma de cruz. Ele decididamente devia ser uma miragem, ou alguém tinha colocado alguma coisa no seu ponche. Entretanto ao vê-lo sorrir, e caminhar até ele, não houve dúvidas, quanto a sua identidade.

- Duo Maxwell?

- Heero Yuy!

Heero sorriu ligeiramente ao notar a pergunta feita em um tom de surpresa. Ao que parecia sua aparência havia surpreendido a beleza à sua frente, tanto quanto ele estava surpreso.

- Espero que sua surpresa seja pelo fato de não ser o que esperava... no bom sentido, é claro.

Duo corou diante da entonação maliciosa nas palavras de Heero, sorrindo um tanto quanto acanhando, antes de responder:

- Aha hahaahah...claro. Desculpe, eu procurei não tecer expectativas, uma vez que elas sempre se mostram contrárias ao que imagino.

Os olhos de Heero brilharam sedutoramente, antes que corresse os olhos rapidamente pelas formas de Duo, confessando que fizera exatamente o contrário do outro.

- Entendo. Não posso dizer o mesmo, eu o imaginei velho, gorducho e careca.

Duo fez uma rápida visualização dele dessa forma e riu abertamente, sentindo-se menos tenso, e não reparando que o olhar de Heero tornou-se mais escuro. Heero sentiu-se elevado diante da risada cristalina, sem qualquer teor erótico; e ainda assim incrivelmente sexy. Aproximou-se mais de Duo, procurando ter em mente seu trabalho como acompanhante embora começasse a desejar outra coisa para sua noite.

- Bem Duo, posso chamá-lo assim?

Duo parou de rir e sorriu, concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

- Claro, se eu puder chamá-lo de Heero apenas.

Heero meneou a cabeça, analisando rapidamente a situação a sua frente. Ele não esperava que seu cliente fosse tão belo, e a alternativa de que poderia vir a se divertir um pouco na companhia de alguém que não parecia ser tão maçante quanto os clientes de que se lembrava era por demais inspiradora. Na verdade, a idéia de passar algum tempo com Duo lhe parecia bem agradável. Embora relutante, obrigou-se a seguir o ritual que sempre fazia quando ainda trabalhava para agência. Gostava de deixar alguns pontos bem claros, afim de evitar complicações futuras e ossos quebrados. Não os dele é claro. Se bem que não se importasse, de receber uma cantada ou um convite para esticarem a noite logo após o término do suposto contrato que tinham. Mesmo que fosse a primeira vez a fazê-lo.

- Hilde lhe passou ou explicou tudo acêrca do contrato?

- Na verdade eu não o li, completamente.

- Raramente alguém o lê.

Duo sorriu meio sem graça. Havia corrido os olhos rapidamente pelo contrato, atendo-se apenas nas partes que julgava serem mais importantes, dado o avanço das horas e a extensão do contrato enviado. Heero sorriu, antes de deixá-lo a par de algumas regras que achava conveniente, tendo o cuidado de alterar algumas a seu favor. Heero o puxou para um canto longe da porta, afim de conversarem melhor e não obstruírem o caminho, ignorando o efeito que causara em Duo ao puxá-lo ligeiramente. Este sentiu arrepios diante da suave pressão em seu braço, sentindo o calor emanado pela mão de Heero através do blazer.

- Importa-se se eu deixar alguma delas claras para você?

A voz de Duo soou um tanto quanto tremida diante da sensação que ainda passeava por seu braço, e teve que evitar o contato direto com os olhos de Heero, temendo que ele visse o efeito causado por tão simples toque.

- Não... de forma alguma.

Heero estranhou a forma como os olhos de Duo pareceram fugir dele, mas nada disse. Ele mesmo sentia-se estranho pelo simples gesto de puxar Duo pelo braço. Sabia que sua voz soava calma apenas pelos anos de prática, em que tinha em manter suas emoções escondidas.

- Tudo bem. Tentarei ser breve. Como deve saber, serei sua companhia pelas próximas oito horas, e serei o que quiser, que eu seja, desde que dentro do informado no contrato.

Duo não pôde impedir-se de olhar diretamente nos olhos de Heero, inclinando a cabeça e mordendo ligeiramente os lábios, sem entender ao certo o que o japonês queria dizer. Os olhos de Heero escureceram ligeiramente diante do gesto tão simples, e ainda assim adorável em sua opinião.

- Como assim?

Ao ouvir a pergunta não pode impedir-se de sorrir, antes de responder.

- Eu posso ser um amigo, primo distante, rolo, caso, namorado, até mesmo fingir ser um amante. Embora contatos íntimos sejam proibidos. Mas abraços, danças ou caricias insinuantes se você o desejar para representar o papel são permitidos se o contratado, no caso eu; estiver de acordo.

Heero observou Duo corar e sorriu. Na verdade, estava inventando as tais regras. Pelo que sabia, contatos íntimos eram realmente proibidos, mas sabia que muitos nem se importavam com isso, uma vez que dificilmente alguém descobriria se os clientes se mantivessem calados. Quando ainda trabalhava sempre dizia que contatos íntimos de qualquer natureza eram proibidos e que até mesmo carícias insinuante, eram contra as regras da agência, mas por algum motivo desejava ser muito mais que um mero acompanhante de algumas horas para o rapaz a sua frente. Não vinha mantendo nenhum relacionamento já há algum tempo; e talvez pudesse aproveitar a noite ao lado de tão magnífica criatura.

Duo piscou, incerto quanto à natureza das regras, pois não se lembrava de tê-las lido no contrato e esta fora à única parte que tinha certeza de reler duas vezes, uma vez que queria estar resguardado no caso de Heero atacá-lo sexualmente, e pudesse processar a agência. Mas não podia negar que não se importava de ter as mãos do japonês em seu corpo. E talvez pudesse aproveitar-se da situação, uma vez que havia insinuado a Quatre de que seu acompanhante era bem mais que um acompanhante.

- Bem neste caso, você se importaria de ser meu rolo?

- Rolo?

Duo viu Heero arquear as sobrancelhas e sacudiu a cabeça, puxando-o pelo braço para um canto mais afastado, para que pudessem falar melhor. Temia que alguém pudesse ouvir o que conversavam, mesmo que não houvesse mais ninguém fora do clube, a não ser os dois.

- É que eu sem querer insinuei que nós éramos, mais que amigos... e também tem... tem uma pessoa na festa, que... que acha que eu ainda sinto algo por ela. Não... não que eu tenha realmente... sentido algo... mas não quero que ela ache que pode... é... que... você...

Duo não conseguia parar de gaguejar, era como se estivesse num confessionário, dizendo ao padre que não assistira a missa, pois passara a noite com um homem, praticando o pecado da luxúria. Heero procurou não sorrir diante do acanhamento do outro ao tentar explicar o que queria. Duo Maxwell sem dúvida era uma criatura adorável, e mal conseguia esperar para saber mais sobre ele.

- Entendo. Você não quer que ela ache que você esta disponível para ela?

Duo sorriu agradecido pelo fato de Heero ter entendido seu dilema rapidamente. Sentia-se envergonhado por propor tal coisa, mas havia sido o japonês quem lhe dera a chance de apresentá-lo como quisesse.

- Isso. Não precisa me beijar...nem nada, apenas...

- Alguns toques inocentes e olhares, do tipo você é meu.

Duo sentiu arrepios por sua espinha diante da possessividade explícita nas palavras de Heero, e por um segundo acreditou realmente que pertencia ao japonês. Sentiu seu rosto corar e balançou a cabeça ligeiramente concordando, incapaz de encontrar sua voz naquele momento. Ele viu Heero estender-lhe a mão sorrindo, e olhou para os olhos que pareciam ter escurecido repentinamente, bem como a voz que parecia mais íntima e convidativa ao pecado.

- Então vamos.

Duo aceitou a mão e sentiu um estremecimento por parte de Heero, que o olhava estranhamente. Ele mesmo sentia-se tremer, diante da eletricidade invisível que parecia haver entre eles. Duo engoliu em seco e bateu na porta do clube, sendo recebido pelo segurança que sorriu permitindo-lhes a entrada. Duo sentia a presença de Heero junto a si, e procurava não tremer, diante da expectativa de entrar com ele no salão. Heero podia sentir a tensão no corpo à sua frente e aproximou-se mais de Duo, colando seus lábios no ouvido do trançado, fazendo-o arrepiar-se diante da sensação dos lábios do japonês movendo-se em sua orelha, e a proximidade entre seus corpos.

- Relaxe, ou vão achar que nós nunca nos tocamos antes. Pense que eu sou sua mãe ou uma prima chata.

Duo procurou não rir diante das palavras. Se sua mãe fosse tão sexy quanto o japonês, por certo já teria cometido incesto. Virou-se ligeiramente, com o rosto corado; parando pouco antes de entrarem no salão. Seus olhos mergulharam dentro da íris escura procurando imaginá-lo como uma prima chata e não como um pedaço maravilhoso de perdição.

- Eu vou tentar.

Heero meneou a cabeça, adiantando-se e puxando Duo com ele. Pôde notar que muitos olhares se voltaram para eles, e simplesmente puxou-o para mais perto de si, executando o papel que lhe era esperado. Duo sentiu calafrios por todo o corpo, ao sentir um braço envolver-lhe a cintura de forma possessiva e ter seu corpo pressionado contra Heero, como se fossem um o encaixe do outro. Ainda trêmulo, colocou sua mão sobre a mão que repousava em seu quadril, caminhando pelo salão em busca de Quatre, afim de apresentá-los. Mas isso mostrou-se desnecessário, uma vez que Quatre assim que o viu veio caminhando em sua direção na companhia do noivo. Heero sabia que havia ido rápido demais ao abraçá-lo pela cintura, mas não conseguira resistir. Podia sentir os contornos suaves e firmes por sob a roupa, e teve que se controlar para não exibir uma evidência de seu contentamento.

Sentiu o corpo macio tencionar e observou o olhar violeta voltado para frente. Heero viu um jovem loiro vindo na direção deles, acompanhado de um outro rapaz alto que tinha um dos olhos escondidos atrás de uma considerável franja. Duo sentiu uma suave pressão em seu quadril e voltou seus olhos para Heero, que sorria como se dissesse que estava tudo bem. Inclinou-se ligeiramente para o japonês, a fim de contar-lhe a identidade do loiro antes que o mesmo se aproximasse deles.

- O loiro é Quatre, um primo meu. O outro a acompanha-lo é Trowa, estamos na festa de noivado dos dois.

Heero meneou a cabeça assimilando a informação. Podia sentir os olhos do loiro, a sondá-lo, antes de um sorriso ornar-lhe o rosto pálido e angelical. Duo aguardou nervoso Quatre dizer alguma coisa, mas o primo apenas os observou durante alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e estender a mão num cumprimento, apresentando-se a Heero de forma cordial e amigável, como sempre fazia com as pessoas que simpatizava.

- Você deve ser a pessoa que Duo estava aguardando. Eu sou Quatre Raberba Winner e este é meu noivo Trowa Barton.

Heero soltou-se de Duo, mas teve o cuidado de mantê-lo perto; segurando-lhe a mão, de forma a não ficarem separados. Procurou sorrir, embora tal ato não fosse tão fácil como quando fizera com Duo. Sua mente indagava-se quando se tornara tão sociável com alguém. Não costumava distribuir sorrisos gratuitamente, e estava surpreso pelo fato disso correr tão naturalmente na companhia do jovem trançado junto a si.

- É um prazer conhece-lo Quatre e Trowa. Eu sou Heero Yuy, sinto pela demora, mas acabei me confundindo com o horário.

Heero voltou-se para Duo sorrindo ligeiramente, e fazendo-o corar. Quatre sorriu olhando para Trowa, feliz pelo primo ter encontrado alguém tão especial, embora nunca tivesse ouvido falar dele, o que era estranho; uma vez que Duo adorava falar.

- Tudo bem. Estou feliz que tenha conseguido vir, embora Duo não tenha me dito muito sobre você.

Duo ficou meio pálido. Mesmo sabendo que Quatre acabaria perguntando sobre Heero, não imaginou que o faria diretamente. Heero sentiu Duo tremer e olhou para ele de forma maliciosa, antes de perguntar algo que fez o americano corar terrivelmente, atiçando a curiosidade de Quatre e Trowa.

- Acha que é seguro contar a eles?

Duo não sabia o que dizer, não fazia idéia do que se passava pela mente de Heero e temia que ele acabasse dizendo algo que os comprometesse.

- Na verdade nos conhecemos há pouco. E foi tudo muito rápido, instantâneo e selvagem. Sei que ele se envergonha disso, mas acho que é algo que acontece, quando se encontra a pessoa certa. Nós nos vimos, e booommm...aconteceu. Não tenho vergonha de admitir que mal nos cumprimentamos e já estávamos nos beijando loucamente... entre outras coisas.

O que ouviu dos lábios do japonês o fez arregalar os olhos chocado, deixando-o ainda mais vermelho, sendo seguido por Quatre, diante da revelação.

Trowa sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Quatre olhava para Duo que não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Sentiu Heero abraçá-lo pela cintura novamente, depositando um beijo suave atrás de sua nuca, fazendo-o arrepiar-se. Foi com muito custo que reprimiu um gemido, embora não conseguisse impedir de que seus olhos escurecerem automaticamente.

- Não fique assim amor.

Duo pigarreou adquirindo novamente a habilidade de falar, embora sua voz soasse ligeiramente envergonhada. Procurou entrar no jogo. Embora não soubesse as regras, o objetivo era claro: enganar Quatre.

- Não precisava ter entrado em detalhes.

- Não contei nada.

Duo ofegou ligeiramente diante da voz rouca e insinuante de Heero. Sua mente gritava para todos os santos, o quanto o japonês era bom com as palavras. Sua mente já estava imaginando o que eles faziam juntos, e tinham acabado de se encontrar. Os olhos de Heero escureceram diante das imagens eróticas que passeavam em sua mente. Sabia que tinha que ter cuidado com as palavras. Uma das virtudes de que se gabava, era a de conseguir avaliar o caráter de uma pessoa apenas olhando para ela, e pelo que havia notado Duo não parecia ser alguém atirado, embora a sensualidade que exalava de cada poro da beleza recostada em seu corpo lhe dissesse o contrário. Sabia não estar enganado, quanto à verdadeira personalidade que imaginava ter o americano, que parecia ser o tipo que se mostrava apenas após conhecer bem a pessoa a seu lado o que não era seu caso; pelo menos não agora. O que pretendia reverter brevemente; se tivesse uma chance e Duo o permitisse.

- Desculpe, a verdade é que Duo e eu nos conhecemos a pouco e estamos aprendendo a nos conhecer melhor. Embora não possa negar que ele me encantou no momento em que o vi.

Os olhos de Duo adquiriram um brilho terno diante das palavras de Heero, fazendo seu coração bater mais forte diante de tal afirmação. Tocou o rosto de Heero suavemente, fazendo-o sorrir com o gesto, sabendo que certamente seu rosto possuía um rubor envergonhado, ao confessar o que sentira ao encontrarem-se.

- Eu achei que estivesse diante de uma ilusão... das mais maravilhosas.

- Então estamos sofrendo do mesmo mal.

Duo sorriu fugindo do olhar de Heero que se intensificou. Seu coração palpitava como louco e sentia uma ligeira falta de ar. Jamais se sentira assim antes. Era como se estivesse extasiado... flutuando para ser mais exato. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se bem e assustado, com a rapidez com que se sentia atraído e fascinado por Heero. E não desejava cometer a tolice de se apaixonar tão rapidamente, afinal Heero estava apenas desempenhando seu papel como acompanhante. Tal constatação entristeceu-o, mas procurou afastar tais pensamentos, pois não queria estragar a noite por causa disso. Depois; quando estivesse sozinho em casa choraria sua frustração e burrice.

Quatre agarrou a mão de Trowa, completamente encantado pelo japonês, não sabia onde o primo o havia conhecido e na verdade não se importava, pelo simples fato de vê-lo tão radiante e notar que Heero parecia tão ou ainda mais fascinado pelo primo que o próprio. Estava morrendo de curiosidade e não sabia se conseguiria refreá-la, mesmo após descobrir o quão bem Heero fazia a Duo, que parecia brilhar ao lado do japonês. Duo o conhecia muito bem e tinha certeza de que não ficaria ofendido se fizesse algumas perguntas discretas a Heero.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Do outro lado do salão Zechs observava o homem que se encontrava abraçado a Duo, como se o americano fosse sua propriedade, o que parecia ser aceito de bom grado pelo trançado. Analisou-o friamente de cima a baixo, não se lembrando de alguma vez o tê-lo visto e conhecia a maioria das pessoas na festa. Ficou pensando na conversa que tivera com Quatre na tarde anterior no escritório; e ao que parecia era realmente verdade o que árabe lhe dissera.

0.0.0.0...FlashBack...0.0.0.0

Zechs estava guardando em sua pasta os documentos, que havia deixado para Quatre e o noivo assinarem à alguns dias. A festa de noivado do árabe seria na noite seguinte e esperava poder ver Duo novamente. Parecia que o americano havia evaporado do mapa, pois não o via há algumas semanas. Fechou a valise e sorriu para o outro loiro, antes de indagar sobre o paradeiro do americano, que pelo que havia notado possuía uma queda por ele.

- Tem visto o Duo ultimamente Quatre?

Quatre estreitou os olhos por alguns instantes, antes de recostar-se na cadeira, ficando em silêncio por alguns instantes. Zechs estranhou o comportamento do outro, que parecia ter ficado sério de uma hora para outra. Quatre não sabia como iniciar o que tinha a dizer. Havia adiado o assunto pelo simples fato de não ter tido uma oportunidade; mas a mesma agora se fazia presente e sabia que não teria outra chance antes da festa, para indagar Zechs quanto ao que ele pretendia em relação a seu primo.

- Não o tenho visto, por conta dos preparativos para a festa amanhã. Mas fico feliz que o tenha mencionado, há uma coisa que gostaria de pedir.

- Claro Quatre, o que é?

- Deixe o Duo em paz.

Zechs olhou surpreso para Quatre e estava a ponto de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, uma vez que não tinha trocado mais do que duas palavras com Duo, nas vezes em que o vira, quando Quatre levantou a mão o interrompendo.

- Deixe-me terminar.

Quatre levantou-se da cadeira, seguindo até a janela. Ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, antes de começar a falar, sem se voltar para Zechs.

- Duo é especial, romântico e tende a confundir as coisas às vezes. Sei que deve ter notado que ele ficou, meio que deslumbrado na primeira vez em que o viu, mas quero que não o encoraje.

- Mas eu nunca o encorajei.

- Talvez não com palavras, mas com gestos. Não sou cego a ponto de não notar a forma como o trata Zechs. Duo é lindo, lindíssimo na verdade, mas têm a capacidade de se apegar muito rapidamente às pessoas, e não quero que ele se magoe. Vocês não tem nada em comum, e não acho que venham a ter. Se ele seguiu meu conselho, já deve estar saindo com alguém e provavelmente vai levá-lo amanhã a festa.

Zechs olhou friamente para Quatre, ligeiramente aborrecido. Não era um adolescente para ser repreendido por algo que não fizera.

- Entendi perfeitamente Quatre, mas como disse antes, nunca dei a entender a Duo que poderíamos ter algo juntos, reconheço que Duo é belíssimo para um homem, e me perdoe pelo que direi. Nada tenho contra, mas não sou gay para estar interessado nele.

Quatre estreitou os olhos diante do tom pejorativo usado por Zechs. Ele poderia não desejar ter um relacionamento sério com o primo, mas tinha certeza de que isso não o impediria de tentar levá-lo para a cama, como muitos já haviam tentado fazer.

- Eu prefiro o termo homossexual, se não se importa.

Zechs arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma zombeteira diante do tom frio de Quatre. Era impressionante como o árabe mudava de expressão quando o assunto era o primo americano. Tão diferente da pessoa calma e carismática pela qual era conhecido.

- Acho que já terminamos.

Zechs sorriu e meneou a cabeça deixando o escritório sob os olhos de Quatre que balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, subitamente cansado.

_"Como pude me enganar tanto com uma pessoa?."_

0.0.0.0...Fim-FlashBack...0.0.0.0

Zechs sorveu mais um gole de seu vinho, quando Anrya uma das jovens que trabalhava no escritório de Quatre envolveu seu braço gentilmente, desviando seus olhos do grupo que conversava animadamente. Sorriu para ela, beijando polidamente a mão pálida da ruiva a seu lado.

- Eles fazem um lindo casal não é mesmo?

Zechs voltou seu olhar para o grupo, antes de responder arrancando uma risada baixa da ruiva.

- Quatre e Trowa?

- Também, mas me refiro a Duo e Heero.

- Heero? Você o conhece?

Os olhos de Zechs brilharam perigosamente diante da informação e sorriu de forma sedutora.

- Infelizmente não. Mas eu o vi uma vez na companhia de uma amiga, ele é realmente maravilhoso. Não sabia que ainda fazia isso.

- Fazia o que?

- Não sabe? É que se não me engano Heero trabalha para uma agência de acompanhantes. Você liga e eles mandam alguém com o perfil solicitado, para acompanhá-lo em eventos, festas o que for. Legal né?...hoje em dia você encontra empresa de tudo.

- Realmente.

Anrya continuou a falar, alheia ao fato de que Zechs mal prestava atenção ao que ela dizia. Ele sorriu vendo o casal abraçado de outra forma, era realmente uma informação interessante e saberia muito bem o que fazer com ela.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Duas horas depois:

Heero acompanhava Duo com o olhar, enquanto o mesmo dançava com uma amiga. Eles haviam conversado um pouco mais, num dos cantos íntimos espalhados pelo salão, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir um pouco mais sobre o americano, embora à vontade de conhecê-lo plenamente aumentasse à medida em que a festa avançava. Na verdade o interesse parecia ser recíproco e nem se dera conta de que acabara contando um pouco sobre sua vida. Era interessante descobrir que tinham muitas coisas em comum.

Como gostarem de ir a biblioteca e passar horas lá dentro lendo, ir ao cinema na última sessão, caminhar pela praia com os pés descalços, sentindo a areia sob os pés, viajar, acampar. Gostos e hábitos muito parecidos na verdade. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele meneou a cabeça levantando-se. Colocou a bebida na mesa, e decidiu que já havia ficado tempo demais longe de Duo. Caminhou lentamente em direção a pista ao notar que a música, mudara para um ritmo mais lento, propício a amantes, e bem esse era o papel que lhe era esperado essa noite. Enquanto seguia seu caminho até o americano um sorriso brotou em seu rosto, ao vê-lo olhá-lo com surpresa.

- Eu poderia roubá-lo?

Duo corou ao ver Heero olhá-lo dentro dos olhos, apesar de se dirigir a Une. A amiga beijou-lhe no rosto suavemente, antes de piscar para o japonês, que assumiu o lugar dela. Duo tremeu ao sentir a mão de Heero em seu quadril, enquanto a outra lhe tomava a mão a fim de conduzir a dança. Duo ergueu ligeiramente os olhos, encontrando a íris azul cobalto mais escura. Sentindo como se todo seu corpo fosse desnudado diante do japonês. Heero estreitou o espaço entre seus corpos, começando a dança, acompanhando o ritmo suave da música, e sentindo o perfume inebriante de Duo percorrer seu sistema. Deslizou o nariz pela linha do pescoço até atrás da orelha esquerda, obtendo um ofego. Afastou-se ligeiramente ao ouvir a voz enrouquecida de Duo.

- Isso faz parte do contrato?

Heero parou, olhando dentro dos olhos de Duo, desviando seu olhar para os lábios cheios a poucos centímetros do seu. Duo mal conseguia ter um pensamento lógico, diante da proximidade. Sentia a respiração quente de Heero acariciar seu rosto, fazendo-o fechar os olhos diante da ligeira tontura. Heero estudou o rosto de Duo, decidido a arriscar tudo. Duo valia a quebra de todas as regras e conceitos que ditavam sua vida e sabia que o outro esperava apenas que ele tomasse a iniciativa do que ambos ansiavam a noite inteira.

- Na verdade. Eu deixei de pensar, em qualquer outra coisa, que não fosse você no momento em que o vi.

Heero viu os olhos de Duo abrirem-se mais; tendo o prazer de ver a íris violeta escurecida pelo que identificou ser desejo. Viu o olhar de Duo realizar a mesma exploração que seus olhos fizeram anteriormente, detendo-se em seus lábios. Duo passou a língua pelos lábios que pareciam ter ressecado de uma outra para outra. Instintivamente aproximou-se mais de Heero, deixando que suas mãos viajassem até o pescoço do japonês, envolvendo-o por trás; enquanto as mãos de seu parceiro de dança, desciam até a altura de seus quadris o envolvendo pela cintura.

- E em que está pensando no momento?

Heero sorriu maliciosamente diante do tom enrouquecido de Duo e do olhar ardente de seus olhos. Desviou sua atenção para os lábios cheios, expondo seus pensamentos abertamente.

- Em beijá-lo.

Unido suas palavras a ações Duo sentiu seus lábios serem cobertos pelos de Heero num beijo suave, que estava longe de ser menos prazeroso ou indesejado. Seus lábios se partiram num desejo explícito de ter sua boca invadida pelo japonês, que o atendeu prontamente, fazendo sua língua explorar o recanto quente e cálido dos lábios do americano em seus braços.

Duo gemeu, incendiado pelo prazer da língua grossa de Heero tocando a sua, de forma intensa. Era como se Heero quisesse arrancar sua língua de dentro de seus lábios. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem por meros segundos, e pôde sentir o aperto ao redor de sua cintura intensificar-se, fazendo-o ter a certeza de que estava seguro. Heero jamais sentiu tamanho prazer com um beijo. Era como se estivesse ligado a uma corrente elétrica, e a mesma percorresse seu corpo, cada vez que sua língua entrava em contato com a de Duo. A receptividade dele era surpreendente e estimulante, fazendo-o esquecer por completo de onde estavam. E podia sentir que não era o único, uma vez que sentia a ereção do americano pressionada contra sua coxa.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Quatre observava a cena que se desenrolava na pista, e tinha suas dúvidas quanto ao que havia descoberto a pouco por Zechs. Ficou tentado a desconsiderar a informação, uma vez que o intuito do outro ao revelar-lhe a ocupação de Heero, era por certo a de provar que Duo mentira; e se gabar quanto do fato do primo ainda sentir algo pelo loiro de cabelos longos. Nunca deveria ter interpelado Zechs, dizendo que Duo não sentia e nunca sentira nada pelo loiro. As pessoas podiam ser cruéis quando rejeitadas.

Trowa olhou para o amante, vendo seu semblante preocupado. Caminhou até Quatre abraçando-o pela cintura, observando com ele Duo e Heero beijando-se no meio da pista, diante de todos... que haviam parado de dançar. Sorriu ligeiramente pela cena. Estava presente quando Zechs contou a profissão de Heero; e que certamente Duo o havia contratado para acompanhá-lo a festa. Em sua opinião se eles realmente não se conheciam, tal fato não parecia ser um problema para os dois. Pois pelo que notara havia uma certa química entre eles, e o beijo que assistiam estava mais para dois amantes do que para dois desconhecidos.

- Tro...

- Que foi amor?

- Você acha que Zechs disse a verdade?

Trowa beijou o pescoço de Quatre gentilmente, antes de fazê-lo virar-se para ele. Nunca dissera; mas não ia com a cara do advogado do namorado. Mesmo que eles fossem amigos de longa data. Havia algo nele que não gostava, e o fato dele ter simplesmente agido como uma cobra ao contar sobre Heero, apenas reforçou sua opinião que tinha sobre o outro. Olhou nos olhos do noivo, vendo a alegria de poucas horas atrás quando eles conheceram Heero, esconder-se atrás da preocupação para com Duo, ao qual o amante tinha como um irmão. Ele mesmo sentia-se da mesma forma com relação a Duo que já tinha como sua família, de tanto que Quatre falava sobre ele. E embora no início tivesse morrido de ciúmes do americano de cabelos trançados, aprendera a vê-lo como um irmão, tamanho o cuidado e carinho que o mesmo dispensava a Quatre, e que tinha a mesma reciprocidade.

- O que você acha amor?

Quatre voltou seu olhar novamente para a pista, sem saber o que pensar. Seu coração dizia que Duo estava feliz e era isso que importava, e essa felicidade, era sem dúvida causada pelo japonês que o estava beijando. Entretanto não podia negar, que não sabia nada sobre o japonês e que a história contada pelos dois parecia um tanto quanto estranha. Como se faltasse algo. E sabia que não havia felicidade construída sobre uma mentira, mesmo que a seus olhos os dois lhe parecessem perfeitos juntos. Ainda assim Duo pareceu-lhe nervoso diante de suas perguntas e tornara-se evasivo, embora Heero tivesse demonstrado naturalidade e boa vontade em responder a todas as perguntas feitas. Trowa observou o dilema do noivo e tomou-lhe a mão seguindo em direção a pista; para a surpresa de Quatre que o parou; puxando-o confuso com a atitude do noivo, que lhe sorriu, antes de voltar a caminhar, puxando-o, e explicando o que fariam.

- Vamos perguntar a eles, em vez de ficar sofrendo à toa.

Quatre seguiu Trowa até a pista, e pigarreou fazendo Duo afastar-se, ligeiramente aéreo, não notando o olhar preocupado do mesmo. O americano sorriu para o primo, que mantinha os olhos fixos em Heero. O japonês suspirou antes de falar. Pelo olhar do jovem loiro imaginava que o outro já havia descoberto sobre sua antiga ocupação e não precisava ser um gênio para saber quem contara. O tal de Zechs não havia parado de secar Duo a noite toda. Pelo olhar do mesmo sabia exatamente que o fato de ver Duo em sua companhia não o agradava. Ele era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que quando rejeitado procura vingança; mesmo não tendo motivos para fazê-lo.

- Acho que você tem algo a perguntar. Porque não nos sentamos e conversamos?

Duo olhou para Heero notando enfim, a expressão angustiada de Quatre. Viu o primo sacudir levemente a cabeça, antes de seguir em direção ao piso superior que era reservado aos noivos, e onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos.

Duo olhou para Heero que sorriu, acariciando-lhe gentilmente o rosto. Heero sentou-se segurando a cintura de Duo que se sentou na frente do japonês, segurando a mão quente entre a sua. Quatre olhou para Trowa que meneou a cabeça, dando a ele coragem para perguntar a única pessoa que poderia aliviar sua preocupação ou aumentá-la.

- Heero, você trabalha como acompanhante?

Heero olhou para Duo que ficou pálido diante da pergunta. O japonês estreitou-o ainda mais em seus braços, antes de responder naturalmente, embora sua voz houve abaixado um tom, tornando-se ligeiramente fria e ameaçadora.

- Sim, trabalhava.

- Trabalhava!

Heero deu um meio sorriso sarcástico diante da surpresa presente nos olhos e voz do jovem loiro.

- Sim, eu não trabalho mais como acompanhante, tem quase três anos.

- Heero...

Heero colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Duo, silenciando-o. Mais tarde quando estivessem a sós, e estariam se dependesse dele; explicaria tudo ao americano. Não precisava entrar em detalhes quanto à forma que ambos vieram a se conhecer de fato. A história que contara de que possuíam conhecidos em comum e que por um acaso acabaram se encontrando por intermédio dessa pessoa não estava longe da verdade. Tudo bem que Duo não conhecia Hilde pessoalmente, ainda assim havia sido através dela que se conheceram e se encontraram, não necessariamente nessa ordem, mas quem se importava com meros detalhes?

- Duo pediu-me para acompanhá-lo hoje, e não vi problemas em aceitar o convite. Eu realmente costumava viver disso, e não me envergonho. Era um emprego como qualquer outro, embora algumas pessoas, que não tem o devido conhecimento da firma deturpem o termo acompanhante. Se quiser realmente saber, agora sou sócio de uma pequena empresa de segurança digital.

Heero soltou Duo, apenas o suficiente para retirar da carteira um cartão que entregou a Quatre. Trowa olhou para o cartão, sorrindo ao reconhecer o nome da empresa da qual Heero era sócio. Há poucos dias havia lido no jornal de negócios, uma reportagem sobre as empresas que mais se destacaram e tinham tudo para tornarem-se grandes empresas a médio prazo e a W.Security estava entre as duas mais cotadas. Nunca imaginaria que Heero fosse sócio dessa empresa e trabalhasse como acompanhante. Seus pensamentos retornaram ao japonês ao ouvi-lo falar de maneira rude com Quatre que encolheu-se ligeiramente em seus braços.

- Além do quê, não creio que isso seja da conta de alguém se eu trabalhei ou trabalho como acompanhante.

Duo ficou tenso diante do tom de Heero, e do vermelho que cobriu o rosto de Quatre no mesmo instante.

Quatre sentiu como se houvesse levado uma bofetada no rosto, diante da resposta fria, e ainda assim sincera do japonês. Sentiu o abraço de Trowa intensificar-se, e o moreno olhou para o japonês friamente. Sabia que o outro estava com razão, mas não o deixaria ser grosseiro com seu noivo, mesmo que fosse direito dele o ser. Quatre curvou a cabeça ligeiramente em sinal de desculpas, não queria tornar o clima ainda mais tenso do que já se encontrava.

- Desculpe... eu...

Heero interrompeu Quatre, procurando não soar tão agressivo. Havia visto o olhar de Trowa sobre ele, e sabia que o outro aguardava apenas mais uma palavra rude, para que viesse em socorro do noivo, e não podia culpá-lo por isso. Tinha certeza de que agiria da mesma forma, caso alguém agisse rudemente com Duo.

- Tudo bem. Sei que está preocupado com seu primo, e acredite, eu tenho as melhores intenções se ele me permitir conquistá-lo plenamente.

Duo corou e seus olhos brilharam ao ler a verdade nos olhos do japonês, ele também desejava conhecê-lo melhor, e descobrir se o que sentia era realmente real e duradouro como imaginava que seria. Heero sorriu antes de voltar seu olhar ao casal a sua frente, soando de forma sarcástica:

- Imagino que um certo loiro ficou com ciúmes, ao notar que não é o centro do mundo, embora não possa censurá-lo por ficar assim. Mas eu teria tentado conquistar Duo, ao invés de tentar denegrir a imagem dele. Acredito que ele perdeu a vez, pois não pretendo abrir mão da jóia em meus braços e não sou alguém que desiste facilmente e sem uma boa briga. Ainda mais quando sei que vale a pena.

Duo corou diante das palavras de Heero, que lhe fez uma suave carícia com os dedos em sua mão. Quatre sorriu diante da percepção do japonês, ao saber quem havia lhe contado. Inclinou-se ligeiramente, abraçando Trowa.

- Fico feliz por Duo tê-lo encontrado. Não tenho mais perguntas e novamente me desculpe.

Heero meneou a cabeça vendo o loiro e o moreno descerem de volta ao andar inferior deixando-os a sós. Duo recostou-se no sofá ainda segurando a mão de Heero. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque suave e logo em seguida os lábios de Heero em seu queixo mordendo-o levemente antes de seguirem em direção aos lábios, beijando-o novamente. Duo ofegou, puxando o japonês pela nuca e aprofundando o beijo. Podia sentir a mão de Heero descer por seu pescoço, ombros e deter-se em sua cintura. Duo inclinou-se ligeiramente de lado, deitando-se no sofá e trazendo Heero para cima dele, querendo sentir o peso dele sobre seu corpo.

Heero tinha ciência de que não se encontravam no melhor lugar para que pudessem dar vazão ao desejo de se tocarem livremente. Ainda assim era quase que impossível resistir à entrega passiva de Duo. Relutantemente decidiu que era melhor pararem e irem para algum lugar mais apropriado... tipo seu apartamento. Heero sentou-se, fazendo Duo fazer o mesmo. O rosto corado era uma visão magnífica em sua opinião, e quase se rendeu ao desejo de deitá-lo novamente no sofá e beijá-lo, se sua mente não insistisse que deveriam ir para um lugar mais íntimo e acolhedor.

- Acho que não temos mais o que fazer aqui, e seu primo não se importaria se você desaparecesse repentinamente não é?

Duo sorriu diante da proposta, e acariciou o rosto do japonês, balançando a cabeça. Aproximando-se sedutoramente diante do que poderia vir a acontecer se o acompanhasse.

- De fato ele entenderia, mas o que tem em mente?

- Isso depende, minha casa ou a sua?

- A sua.

- Ótimo.

Heero beijou Duo mais uma vez, antes de levantar-se e estender a mão ao americano. Começaram a descer, seguindo na direção da saída, Heero estreitou os olhos, ao notar quem vinha na direção contrária. Sentiu Duo ficar tenso, mas apertou a mão do americano suavemente. Ele não estava sozinho, e na verdade estava doido para aplicar um corretivo no loiro. Zechs parou o casal, olhando-os de forma falsa e desdenhosa que não passou desapercebido a nenhum dos dois.

- Já vão? Tão cedo? Ainda nem serviram a sobremesa. Quatre vai ficar chateado.

- Ele entenderá Zechs.

Duo tentou passar, mas não parecia a intenção de Zechs deixá-lo fazê-lo. Heero passou à frente, fazendo Zechs recuar diante do olhar frio. Ainda assim o loiro não pôde impedir-se de destilar um pouco mais de veneno:

- Entendo, afinal seu acompanhante tem horário fixo não é? Não sei porquê Quatre fez tanta questão de me manter afastado de você, afinal o que se pode esperar de alguém que precisa pagar para ter companhia?

O corpo de Zechs voou no chão, quando Heero acertou-lhe um soco no queixo. As pessoas ao redor pararam assustadas, ao ver o japonês erguer o corpo do outro do chão, com uma mão, enquanto encarava friamente o rosto, que começava a inchar.

- Ele não precisa pagar para ter companhia, mas acho que você merece um corretivo por tê-lo ofendido em minha companhia.

- Eu...

Heero socou o estômago de Zechs, sem soltá-lo, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

Quatre e Trowa aproximaram-se rapidamente ao notar a confusão na entrada do salão, e ficaram surpresos ao ver Heero agredindo Zechs, sob o olhar assustado de Duo.

Heero deu-se por satisfeito, ao jogar o loiro no chão e vê-lo encolher-se assustado. Pegou um lenço do bolso, limpando o sangue e jogando-o por sobre o loiro ferido.

- Nunca mais dirija qualquer palavra que seja a ele. Ou eu não me contentarei com apenas alguns ossos quebrados.

Heero estendeu a mão a Duo que a pegou de forma trêmula. Não por estar assustado ou com medo do japonês, mas pela emoção de ser a primeira vez que alguém o defendia dessa forma. Sentiu o braço de Heero circundar sua cintura e olhou uma última vez para trás, vendo Quatre tentar abafar um sorriso, enquanto ajudava Zechs a se levantar.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

O segurança abriu a porta do clube e eles saíram, sendo recepcionados pelo vento ameno da primavera. Heero aproximou-se de Duo, estendendo o cartão ao manobrista para que lhe trouxesse o carro.

- Você veio de carro?

Duo piscou, ainda atordoado pelo que ocorrêra à pouco. Sentiu a carícia em seu rosto e sorriu de forma contida. Na verdade ele estava tão nervoso que decidira por deixar o próprio carro na garagem, de forma a evitar algum tipo de acidente.

- Não, vim de táxi.

- Ótimo, então vamos no meu.

- Está bem.

Heero aproveitou para beijar Duo novamente, afastando-se quando o manobrista pigarreou informando que o carro já se encontrava ali. Duo entrou no carro sorrindo para Heero, que deu a volta no veículo, pondo-o em movimento.

Duo sentia seu peito bater descompassadamente, à medida que o veículo cruzava a cidade em direção à casa de Heero. Olhou para o japonês que guiava, torcendo as mãos nervosamente sobre o colo. Sentia-se assustado com a velocidade com que as coisas estavam acontecendo entre eles. Fechou os olhos, procurando refrear o nervosismo e sentiu um toque suave sobre sua mão.

Heero notou que Duo ficara em silêncio e podia imaginar o que o mesmo sentia. Afinal sentia-se da mesma forma. Era inegável que algo havia surgido entre eles. Nunca havia acreditado em amor a primeira vista, mas negar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo entre os dois seria o mesmo que dizer que os pássaros não voavam. Era assustador, e ao mesmo tempo dava-lhe uma sensação de descoberta e familiaridade. Tocou a mão de Duo quando parou no sinal, vendo-o abrir os olhos e sorrir. O que quer que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, era novo para os dois, e seria maravilhoso explorarem juntos.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Algumas horas depois:

Heero esfregou-se em Duo, tendo o prazer de ouví-lo gemer suavemente diante da fricção de seus corpos, já excitados. Parou diante da voz rouca e ligeiramente preocupada de Duo:

- Eu não costumo ir pra cama no primeiro encontro.

Aquilo o fez sorrir e responder de forma maliciosa.

- E eu não costumo levar clientes para minha cama. Mas você é pecaminosamente atraente demais, para que eu me importe com meus valores.

- Pecaminosamente!

- Sim. Você deveria ser proibido de andar na rua e atentar a nós, pobres mortais.

Duo riu diante das palavras de Heero, tocando-o de leve no rosto. Também não se importava em ir pra cama do japonês, mesmo tendo-o conhecido há apenas algumas horas atrás. Mas o problema era que já tinha algum tempo que não se deitava com alguém e sentia-se meio incerto sobre como agir. E se não agradasse à Heero? Não desejava ser um fiasco na cama, ainda mais depois daqueles elogios.

Heero notou a confusão nos olhos de Duo e sorriu. Levantando-se da cama puxou-o para si. Talvez fosse melhor conhecerem-se um pouco mais antes de seguirem por este caminho.

- Eu proponho, que você desfrute comigo do conforto do meu banheiro e tomemos um bom banho. Depois, simplesmente dormiremos juntinhos, visto que já está quase amanhecendo. E logo mais levo-o para casa, para que possa trocar de roupa para passarmos o dia juntos e nos conhecermos um pouco mais. O que acha?

- Você quer me ver de novo?

Duo olhou-o esperançoso, fazendo Heero abraçá-lo, e beijá-lo na ponta do nariz.

- Achei que havia deixado isso bem claro. Mas sim, eu quero. Quero conhecê-lo. Saber como é o Duo atrás dessa pecaminosa beleza, que às vezes me parece tão irresistivelmente sexy, e outras vezes um menininho assustado. Daí quem sabe, depois possamos fazer amor; e não sexo.

Duo abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado por achar que Heero o levaria para a cama e depois não mais quisesse vê-lo. Seu coração bateu descompassado ao admitir que também desejava o mesmo que o japonês.

- Heero... eu ficaria feliz em conhecê-lo melhor. E espero não decepcioná-lo ao descobrir que não passo de um menininho assustado, na maioria das vezes.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, antes de beijar a curva sedutora do pescoço do outro. Sua voz soou rouca e quente aos ouvidos de Duo, que sentia arrepios de excitação por todo o corpo.

- E talvez seja isso que o torne tão atraente. Devo confessar que tenho uma queda por menininhos assustados.

Duo sorriu, sentindo seu corpo encaixar-se em Heero com perfeição. Descansou a cabeça no ombro do japonês, sentindo uma carícia suave em suas costas. Heero suspirou antes de afastar-se, levando-o em direção ao banheiro.

- Venha, vou lhe mostrar o banheiro e separar algo com que você possa dormir.

Duo se permitiu brincar, e não foi com surpresa que viu Heero entrar na brincadeira, agindo falsamente preocupado.

- Acha seguro dormimos na mesma cama?

- Porquê? Não confia em mim? Ou deveria dizer em você?

- Não confio em mim... perto de você.

- Então quer dizer que corro perigo dormindo a seu lado?

Duo sorriu maliciosamente ao responder, deslizando os dedos através da camisa aberta do japonês, fazendo-o olhá-lo com luxúria.

- Talvez.

- Achou que vou correr o risco de ser atacado.

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, sua voz tornando-se sedutora e envolvente, antes que imprensasse Duo na parede, e o beijasse com fome. Este abraçou-se a Heero, retribuindo com paixão o ósculo, sentindo suas formas encaixarem-se ao japonês, e seus dedos emaranharem-se nos fios achocolatados. Apartaram os lábios quando ambos, ficaram sem ar. Heero afastou-se ligeiramente, segurando Duo pela mão e levando-o na direção do banheiro.

Seria bom um banho frio ou certamente acabariam por mudar os planos quanto a não dormirem juntos. A idéia de que dormirem na mesma cama, era arriscado passou por sua mente, mas sabia que conseguiria se conter, a menos é claro que Duo o agarrasse. Daí não sabia se poderia responder por seus atos. Mas duvidava que Duo fosse do tipo que se entregava a alguém sem a conhecer perfeitamente; pelo pouco que conversaram, ao som de uma música suave e de um bom vinho. O americano junto a si, era alguém a ser conquistado e amado, e era exatamente isso o quê pretendia fazer.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Três semanas depois:

Duo encontrava-se deitado entre os braços de Heero, apreciando a vista da enseada à frente deles. Haviam marcado outro encontro ali, após dois dias afastados por conta de suas obrigações. Enquanto Heero ficara preso em reuniões de negócios, ele ficara afogado em fotos de bebês. Ao que parecia, todos os pais haviam decidido ao mesmo tempo, registrarem imagens de seus rebentos nos últimos dias. Não que isso o aborrecesse, muito pelo contrário; isso apenas engordava sua conta bancaria, além do que adorava fotografar, principalmente crianças. Mas isso o lembrava de que nunca poderia ter as suas. E sem querer acabou por suspirar tristemente, chamando a atenção de Heero que notara o americano um tanto quanto triste essa tarde.

- Cansado?

- Um pouco.

- E?

- E!

- Você me parece um pouco triste hoje.

- Não... é nada demais, eu...

Heero virou Duo para ele de forma que pudesse olhar nos olhos do americano. Ainda tinham pouco tempo juntos em sua opinião, e ainda estavam aprendendo a se conhecer melhor, mas uma coisa já sabia identificar em Duo. Quando o mesmo estava triste ou chateado. Seus olhos adquiriam um brilho melancólico deixando, a íris um pouco mais clara, e era exatamente dessa forma que ela se encontrava agora.

- Não minta pra mim. Eu sei quando algo o chateia.

Duo aconchegou-se a Heero, suspirando. Ele era um livro aberto para o japonês e era estranho pensar que o mesmo o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo, e em tão pouco tempo. Era como se não houvesse segredos entre os dois, e isso era maravilhoso, e desconfortante às vezes.

- Hoje eu tirei fotos de um casal de gêmeos, eles eram tão lindos. Tão perfeitos... e ver a felicidade dos pais, me fez lembrar do que nunca poderei ter.

- Duo...

- Eu sempre adorei crianças... e esse foi um dos motivos de me tornar fotografo infantil, e montar um estúdio em casa.

Duo enxugou uma lágrima, sentindo o abraço de Heero confortá-lo. Heero sentia um aperto no peito diante do que ouvia, sabia o quanto o americano gostava de crianças. Ele parecia uma no meio delas e tinha certeza absoluta de que o mesmo seria um ótimo pai. Mesmo que lhe doesse propor tal coisa, foi incapaz de manter-se calado. Afinal jamais poderiam ter filhos, mas Duo poderia muito bem se envolver com uma mulher de quem gostasse e casar-se com ela, se isso o fizesse feliz.

- Você pode procurar uma mulher e ter um filho com ela. Casar-se e ser feliz.

- Não!

Duo olhou para Heero vendo o semblante do outro calmo, embora dentro da íris escura pudesse enxergar a dor da proposta que o outro fizera. O que Heero tinha na cabeça ao propor-lhe algo assim? O japonês acariciou o rosto de Duo, vendo a confusão em seus olhos. Ele mesmo não sabia como havia conseguido dizer tal coisa. Amava Duo e tal sentimento apenas crescia, a cada vez que se encontravam. Mas acima de tudo desejava a felicidade plena do americano, mesmo que ela não fosse ao seu lado.

- O que quero dizer é que talvez...

Duo interrompeu Heero socando-o antes de voltar para seus braços, fazendo-o abraçá-lo apertado. Que tipo de proposta era essa afinal?

- Não Heero, eu não poderia...

Heero sorriu diante da suave agressão e da forma como Duo agarrara-se a ele, fazendo-o abraça-lo. Ainda assim, precisava deixar claro que Duo tinha outras alternativas, e que lhe dariam o prazer da paternidade.

- Você poderia ter filhos seus. Jamais poderei dar-lhe isso e...

- Eu não posso ter filhos.

Heero parou diante do que Duo dissera, sentindo-o ficar tenso por um segundo, para logo em seguida terminar de maneira conformada o que começara.

- Eu não posso, mesmo que quisesse. Há alguns anos eu fiquei muito doente, devido a um acidente. Passei por uma operação e tomei alguns antibióticos, que acabaram por me tornar estéril. Jamais poderia ter filhos, mesmo que fosse hetero, o que não sou. Nunca estive com uma mulher e nem desejo faze-lo, mesmo que fosse para realizar o desejo de ser pai.

- Eu não sabia.

Heero acariciou os fios claros com carinho, culpando-se por tocar no assunto.

- Eu sei, além do quê, eu o amo seu bobo.

Duo viu os olhos de Heero brilharem diante da confissão, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava vermelho por ter confessado o que sentia pelo japonês. Heero sorriu após a surpresa. Duo havia dito que o amava.

_"Ele me ama."_

Heero acariciou o rosto de Duo, perdendo-se dentro das ametistas que brilhavam de forma envergonhada. Diminuiu o espaço entre seus lábios, parando a poucos centímetros, antes de confessar e tomar os lábios de Duo num beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo ardente.

- Também te amo.

Os olhos de Duo arregalaram-se, antes que se entregasse ao ósculo. Era a primeira vez que ambos, confessavam o que sentiam. Sabiam que havia desejo e carinho entre eles, mas amor? Havia sempre a dúvida de ser apenas uma fantasia de seus corações apaixonados. Mesmo que os gestos e olhares que trocavam de forma íntima lhes dissesse o contrário. Afastaram-se quando ar lhes faltou e Duo suspirou suavemente, ao ser acolhido nos braços de Heero, fazendo-o arrepiar-se diante do toque suave em sua nuca. Sentia-se no céu nos braços de Heero, ainda mais agora que este confessara amá-lo.

Afinal estavam há três semanas saindo juntos. Tendo jantares em restaurantes caros, ou preparados por um dos dois. Sem contar os passeios dos mais variados, e piqueniques nos lugares mais inusitados que a mente de Heero pudesse imaginar. Haviam descoberto mais um sobre o outro, mas claro que não sabiam tudo. Mas se conheciam muito mais do que seus próprios amigos ou parentes mais chegados. Entretanto o pacto que haviam feito na primeira noite em que foram para a casa de Heero ainda valia, e a relação não havia ido além de beijos e caricias mais ousadas. Entretanto achava que já se conheciam o suficiente para avançarem um pouco mais, e dormirem juntos de fato.

Heero acariciava a trança de Duo, apreciando o entardecer na enseada a poucos quilômetros de sua casa. Sentiu Duo estremecer em seus braços e procurou abraçá-lo, de forma a abrigá-lo da brisa, certo de que o outro sentia frio.

Duo sorriu diante do gesto de Heero, mas na verdade, frio era a última coisa, que passava por sua mente, ou quê seu corpo sentia com a proximidade do japonês.

- Heero...

Duo tremeu e não reconheceu a própria voz ao chamar o nome do japonês, que arrepiou-se por completo diante da voz dele, que a seu ver havia tornado-se envolvente e sugestiva. Pigarreou, procurando encontrar sua voz que parecia ter evaporado diante do chamado.

- Sim Duo?

- Eu quero fazer amor com você.

Heero sentiu sua garganta ficar seca diante do pedido baixo e rouco. Tirou suas mãos do corpo de Duo, vendo-o ajoelhar-se à sua frente, encarando seus olhos com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você não me querer?

Heero sorriu maliciosamente, percorrendo com os olhos as formas tentadoras de Duo. Apenas se ele fosse um louco para não desejar tão magnífica e perfeita criatura, pedindo que fizesse amor com ele.

- Não há nada que eu mais deseje, desde que o conheci.

Duo aproximou-se mais, sentando-se no colo de Heero.

- Faça amor comigo esta noite então.

- Eu farei.

Heero enlaçou a cintura de Duo com um dos braços, enquanto uma de suas mãos o segurava pela nuca, arrebatando-o para um beijo repleto de luxúria e desejo.

Duo agarrou os ombros de Heero rendendo-se a ele por completo. Sentia arrepios por toda a coluna, diante do beijo devastador que recebia do japonês. Ondulou o corpo, sentindo a dureza formar-se abaixo de si, e pressionando-se contra ela.

Heero sorriu por entre os lábios de Duo, mordendo-o no pescoço alvo; fazendo-o arfar.

- Vamos para casa.

Duo balançou a cabeça, erguendo-se de cima de Heero, que começou a recolher as coisas com a ajuda do americano, que o olhava com desejo, e sendo observado da mesma forma. O vento balançou alguns fios do cabelo de Duo, que segurou a mão estendida caminhando em direção ao mustang preto parado no início do píer. Seguiram em silêncio para a casa do japonês, certos de que seguiam no caminho certo e de que nada os deteria, pois era o que ambos desejavam, e já haviam esperado muito por esse momento.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0

Levaram pouco mais que alguns minutos para chegarem, e a atmosfera de desejo que os envolvia na enseada, ainda os acompanhava, embora de forma mais contida. Heero depositou a cesta no chão da sala, abraçando Duo assim que o mesmo encostou-se contra a parede junto ao hall. Suas mãos percorreram de forma possessiva o corpo escondido pelas roupas. Duo ofegou diante do desejo explícito em cada toque de Heero, a forma como as mãos dele percorriam e apertavam seu corpo era magnífica e estimulante. Tanto quanto os beijos que recebia do japonês. As mãos de Duo tocaram o abdômen de Heero subindo pelo peito, e percorrendo os braços fortes escondidos pela camisa de linho branca.

- Heero...

Heero sorriu diante do chamado baixo e rouco, e aproximou-se mais de Duo, imprensando seu corpo contra o do americano, que se segurava em seus braços. Esfregou-se em Duo deleitando-se em vê-lo encostar a cabeça na parede e gemer, esfregando-se em retorno.

- Aaahhhhhhh...

Quantas vezes, após a cada despedida, na porta de sua casa ou de Duo, não imaginou como seria tomá-lo, possuí-lo e amá-lo; até que suas forças o abandonassem? Era um tormento a cada vez que se tocavam e paravam antes que chegassem as vias de fato. Apenas toques de mãos, lábios e diversos banhos frios durante dias, com a certeza de que a espera decidida por ambos valeria a pena.

Heero abaixou a cabeça aspirando o perfume do pescoço de Duo, sentindo-o descer as mãos por suas costas. Trazendo para mais perto.

- Sim...

Duo sorriu incapaz de impedir as palavras de deixarem seus lábios. O desejo queimava-o por dentro, clamando pela união que ambos aguardavam ansiosamente há semanas. Começou a puxar a camisa de Heero, desejando tocar à pele quente e sedosa. Sentiu a pequena corrente elétrica percorrer seu corpo, como todas as vezes em que o tocava durante os amassos que tinham, afim de extravasarem um pouco da frustração sexual de não irem até o fim. Nem ao menos haviam se visto, completamente nus, embora varias vezes houvessem encontrado alívio nas mãos e lábios um do outro.

- Como você é lindo.

Duo sorriu diante do elogio lambendo a bochecha de Heero, como um gato. Viu a íris tornar-se quase negra e ofegou diante disso. Seus olhos alcançaram os lábios do japonês, e perdeu-se neles de forma sedenta ao ser erguido por Heero, que caminhava em direção ao quarto, confiando apenas em seu senso de direção.

Duo agarrou a cintura de Heero com as pernas, e o pescoço com os braços, bagunçando os fios rebeldes e macios da cabeça do japonês. Abandonou os lábios, enchendo o rosto asiático de beijos, e o pescoço de mordidas e chupões, que arrancaram gemidos dos lábios de Heero diante de tão prazeroso ataque.

- Mmmmm...aaahhhhhh...Duo...

Heero abriu os olhos ao se encontrar no quarto, e parou em frente à cama, antes de depositar Duo nela. Afastou-se ligeiramente, ligando o som, numa música de batida erótica. Sorriu ao retornar; vendo a íris ametista queimar de desejo, ao vê-lo despir-se ao som da música.

Duo sorriu diante do strip de Heero, sentando-se sobre os joelhos, acompanhando-o no ato de retirar as roupas que vestia. Sua camisa vermelha ganhou o chão junto à de Heero, e ele inclinou-se para trás deslizando a mão sobre o corpo, apertando a ereção que se formava na frente da calça.

- Tire.

Duo sorriu e ergueu-se na cama, atendendo ao pedido de Heero. Abriu o zíper, acompanhando o japonês no ato de tocar-se na frente dele. Heero ofegou ao ver o caminho desenhado pelos pêlos de Duo logo abaixo do umbigo. A mão macia e clara, aventurar-se por dentro da peça íntima, tocando o membro grosso e quente que se pronunciava. Ele mesmo executava os mesmos gestos do americano, como se fossem, um o espelho do outro e não foi com surpresa que ambos se despiram completamente aos olhos um do outro no mesmo instante. Heero percorreu os olhos diante da beleza andrógena à sua frente. Nem em seus sonhos vira tamanha perfeição.

Duo ofegava sentindo seu rosto esquentar diante da análise apreciativa do japonês, embora ele mesmo se encontrasse deleitado com tamanha beleza e força.

- Solte-os para mim.

Duo não precisou de um segundo pedido para levar a mão à ponta da trança e soltar os fios longos e acobreados. Seus cabelos desceram por seus ombros como seda; fazendo-o arrepiar-se por revelar-se dessa forma a Heero. Não que o japonês já não o houvesse visto com os cabelos soltos, mas das outras vezes, ele não estava completamente nu, em pé sobre a cama, apenas sendo observado, com indisfarçável desejo.

- Vai ficar apenas olhando?

Heero sorriu diante da pergunta e aproximou-se em resposta, puxando Duo para seus braços. Seus lábios percorreram o abdômen exposto, sentindo-o ofegar e puxar seus cabelos de forma intensa. Sorriu contra os músculos firmes, passeando sua língua por eles.

Duo ofegou diante do contato úmido e agarrou os cabelos de Heero puxando-o até seus lábios perderem-se um no outro. Suas línguas enroscaram-se de forma intensa, como se essa fosse a última oportunidade que tinham de tocarem-se, quando na verdade; sabiam ser a primeira vez dentre muitas que se seguiriam. Ainda assim, não tinham mais controle sobre a paixão que os incendiava, levando-os a buscar mais e mais do parceiro, de forma sôfrega.

Era intenso, extasiante e incontrolável. Heero afastou-se, empurrando Duo de forma não tão delicada contra a cama, sabendo que o colchão o impediria de machucar-se seriamente. Subiu com infinita lentidão sobre o corpo que arfava, sem desviar os olhos nublados pelo desejo do americano. Seus lábios alçaram vôo sobre as formas de Duo, praticamente levando-o a um prazer intenso jamais sentido antes pelo mesmo.

- Heero...

Duo gemeu o nome do japonês em abandono, ao sentir o peso do corpo do mesmo sobre si. As formas viris encaixando-se sobre ele, dando-lhe a certeza de que era ali o lugar que sempre aguardara intimamente estar. A sensação da pele dourada roçando a sua, era inexplicavelmente plena. Os toques firmes na parte interna de suas coxas, fizeram-no apartar as pernas instintivamente, aguardando que a mão que o tocava se aventurasse pelo meio delas. Heero beijou o queixo de Duo, deixando que suas mãos vagassem livremente pelo corpo sedoso, aveludado e inexplorado do agora seu amante. Afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço alvo, mordendo-o e reivindicando-o para si, como era seu direito, dado por Duo; fazê-lo. Uma de suas mãos encontrou o que buscava, tendo o privilégio de aventurar-se além do que já havia ido. Roçou a ponta do dedo médio, na entrada, sentindo-a contrair-se; como um convite aberto a desvendar o canal quente que prometia o céu.

Heero retirou o dedo levando-o aos lábios do americano vendo-o sugar, umedecendo-o com sua saliva. Seus olhos escureceram diante da sensação úmida e quente da língua de Duo ao redor de seu dedo, sugando-o como um fruto maduro e doce. Heero retirou o dedo dos lábios de Duo, dirigindo-o novamente contra a intimidade do outro, empurrando-o contra a passagem que se recusava a deixá-lo passar facilmente. Duo fechou os olhos e apartou mais as pernas, procurando relaxar e dar passagem a Heero, que tencionava prepará-lo para recebê-lo plenamente em seu corpo. Duo sorriu ao sentir Heero sugar o lábio inferior, sentindo o roçar suave dos dentes a puxar-lhe os lábios.

- Eu te amo tanto.

Heero sorriu diante das palavras sinceras ditas de forma rouca e apaixonada. Nunca antes ele agradeceu o fato de ter aceitado o trabalho de acompanhante, mesmo depois de desligado da empresa. Se não fosse uma pessoa cética, acreditaria que alguém ou alguma força maior havia conspirado para uní-los. Beijou os lábios de Duo, com infinita lentidão e suavidade, ouvindo-o suspirar deliciado após afastar-se, apenas para acariciar-lhe o rosto e afirmar o mesmo que Duo acabara de dizer-lhe.

- E eu a você, meu amor.

Duo sorriu antes de jogar a cabeça para trás, diante da invasão de um terceiro dedo em seu corpo. Seus lábios partiram-se em busca de ar, tamanha a intensidade de sensações que o assaltavam. Instintivamente seu corpo passou a mover-se em sincronia aos dígitos em sua passagem, buscando deles, maior contato e prazer. Um grito ecoou de sua garganta ao ter seu centro de prazer tocado pelo japonês, que sorriu; procurando tocar novamente o ponto que incendiava o corpo extasiante sob si. Heero afastou-se um pouco, sem nunca deixar de mover seus dedos dentro da passagem quente que os puxava. Ergueu-se levemente, cobrindo parcialmente o corpo de Duo, tendo o cuidado de manter o membro inchado e gotejante de Duo entre seus corpos.

Os pés de Duo encontravam-se tencionados contra o colchão, enquanto suas mãos seguravam com força o travesseiro e o lençol, buscando apoio. Seus quadris erguiam-se levemente da cama, procurando trazer os dedos de Heero mais fundo em seu corpo. Duo sentia sua ereção pesar sobre seu abdômen e tentou tocá-la, sendo impedido por Heero, que segurou seu braço acima da cabeça, beijando toda a extensão, até alcançar um dos mamilos túrgidos. Heero manteve o braço de Duo, pressionado no alto da cabeça e inclinou-se por sobre o americano, e teve o prazer de ouví-lo gemer, por ter o membro pressionado entre seus corpos.

- Aaahhhhhh...

Duo gemeu o nome de Heero, diante da fricção dos dedos do japonês que se moviam sem trégua dentro de seu corpo.

- Heero...

- Duo...

Heero ministrou seus dedos em Duo ainda alguns minutos até que decidiu que o mesmo estava pronto para recebe-lo, e que já era o momento de unirem-se completamente. Duo resmungou suavemente diante da perda da sensação em seu canal e abriu os olhos, quando Heero o deixou, para buscar algo dentro de uma das gavetas da cabeceira.

Duo sorriu ao ver a ereção inchada de Heero, forte e ereta aguardando apenas ser preparada para penetrá-lo. Lambeu os lábios, tentado a tomar a virilidade do japonês em sua boca, e não se impediu de satisfazer sua vontade, empurrando o corpo de Heero contra o colchão e lambendo a glande sugestivamente, antes de abocanhar completamente em seus lábios o membro de Heero.

- Aaaahhhhhhhh...Duo...

Heero arqueou o corpo diante da descarga que o acometeu, ao ter seu membro engolfado por Duo, que o chupava sem piedade. Este descia seus lábios quentes sobre seu membro, de forma cadenciada, massageando seus testículos devagar, fazendo-o tremer de prazer. Segurou a cabeça de Duo forçando-o a engolí-lo completamente; sentindo a cabeça de seu membro tocar fundo na garganta do americano que não parecia incomodado, mas sim satisfeito pelo que tinha na boca. Heero sentia que se Duo continuasse, não tardaria a preencher-lhe os lábios com sua semente e na verdade ele desejava fazê-lo dentro do amante. Afastou a boca de Duo de sua ereção, vendo-o lamber os lábios com prazer, antes de deitar-se em meio aos lençóis amarrotados, apartando as pernas e convidando-o a tomá-lo.

- Vem...

- Com prazer...

A voz de Heero penetrou seus sentidos deixando-o mais excitado. Tal ato fez a voz de Duo sair arrastada, mediante o prazer causado pela penetração. Heero posicionou-se, olhando dentro dos olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, e empurrou-se dentro da passagem aveludada e quente. Heero grunhiu diante da resistência que encontrou, mesmo o havendo preparado, Duo era maravilhosamente apertado. Procurou respirar pausadamente, para que não gozasse antes do tempo. A muito que não encontrava alguém que o excitava dessa forma. Empurrou mais, mordendo os lábios; extasiado quando a cabeça de seu membro passou pelo anel de entrada, que o brindou apertando-o sem piedade.

Duo procurou relaxar e deixar que o membro de Heero invadisse seu corpo mais facilmente. Segurou-se nos braços fortes, incapaz de impedir que seu corpo tremesse diante da invasão lenta e não menos dolorosa. O membro de Heero forçava sua entrada devagar. Fazia tanto tempo que não sentia o prazer de ser preenchido por um membro grosso, que sentia que estava literalmente morrendo. Num misto de dor e prazer.

Heero manteve seus olhos presos a Duo durante todo o tempo, até que finalmente sentiu que estava completamente dentro do americano. Sorriu, tomando os lábios entreabertos de Duo entre os seus; sentindo-o sugar sua língua de maneira prazerosa.

Duo deleitou-se dentro do beijo, e pelo fato de que se encontrava agora preenchido pela dureza de Heero. Apertou os lençóis quando Heero empurrou-se um pouco mais, como se quisesse abri-lo completamente, e foi impossível suprimir um gemido curto dentro dos lábios do japonês.

- Aahhh...

Heero apartou o beijo, descansando a cabeça no peito do americano, permanecendo parado alguns minutos, deixando que Duo se acostumasse a ele, e que ele mesmo pudesse controlar as batidas aceleradas de seu coração. Duo poderia sentir toda a extensão de Heero dentro dele, o estirando e preenchendo. Era por esses pequenos momentos, que nunca se arrependia de sua opção sexual. Nada poderia ser mais prazeroso do que ser preenchido dessa forma. Beijou o alto da cabeça em seu peito, jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro, ao início do movimento de Heero dentro de seu corpo. Eram apenas pequenas, mais maravilhosas estocadas que o fizeram instintivamente ondular os quadris, fazendo-o ir de encontro a elas.

Heero começou a empurrar-se lentamente, deixando que o desejo ditasse seus movimentos, na medida em que este ganhava força. Inclinou-se, reivindicando a boca do americano em um beijo quente e necessitado, o que foi rapidamente retribuído por Duo. Suas línguas dançaram juntas, num redemoinho de sensações de posse e entrega mútua. Heero apartou o ósculo, e sussurrou de maneira obscena na orelha de Duo:

- Você é tão gostoso e apertado. Se soubesse que seria tão gostoso fudê-lo não teria sido tão cavalheiro. Gosta do que eu estou fazendo Duo?

Duo gemeu, diante da respiração quente, e do elogio vulgar e não menos estimulante; seguido da pergunta maliciosa.

- Aaahhhhhh...sim Heero, mais por favor...

Heero sorriu e começou a mover-se mais forte, enquanto suas mãos corriam possessivamente pelo corpo macio sob ele, procurando atender-lhe o pedido rouco. Seus olhos acompanharam a mudança rítmica da respiração de Duo, que se tornava mais ofegante. Ele era tão lindo, e maravilhosamente doce. Heero beijou um dos mamilos arreliando-o. Havia notado o quanto o outro era sensível a essas carícias. Não se detendo em sugá-los, mordeu-os levemente, sendo recompensado com um gemido erótico, que o fez intensificar ainda mais as carícias.

- Mmmmnnnnmm...

Os movimentos começaram a tornarem-se mais rápidos a cada momento, e mais profundos; à medida em que o prazer crescia desmedido entre eles. Duo moveu-se sob o corpo de Heero, mudando ligeiramente a posição dos quadris, fazendo as estocadas concentrarem-se especificamente direto em sua próstata. O prazer tornou-se intenso, o fazendo gemer e procurar mais dele, rodeando Heero com suas pernas, fazendo o japonês ir incrivelmente mais fundo.

Heero mordeu o ombro de Duo, ao sentir seu membro escorregar mais fundo. Posicionou suas mãos firmemente nos quadris do americano, imprensando-o contra a cama, e fazendo seu ventre friccionar o membro preso entre eles, aumentando o prazer para Duo que já não conseguia mais impedir os gritos. Ele queria apenas uma coisa e não se impediria de obtê-lo.

- Heero...mais...mais forte...onegai...

Heero gemeu diante da súplica. Certamente ele havia morrido e ido para o paraíso, pois essa seria a única explicação para ter sob ele uma bela criatura que lhe implorava que o possuísse mais forte. A paixão fôra fulminante no momento em que se viram, e nas últimas semanas em que estiveram apenas juntos, havia se convertido em amor. Não seria mais capaz de seguir, sem tê-lo a seu lado, e sabia que a recíproca era tão verdadeira quanto ao fato de que jamais sentira tamanho prazer e plenitude num ato. Podia sentir o corpo de Duo começar a convulsionar, e sabia que ele estava próximo, apenas mais um estímulo e poderia sentir os músculos de Duo agarrarem-se a seu membro firmemente.

Duo levou suas mãos à cabeceira da cama, segurando-se nas grades. Estava entre o céu e o inferno. Entre a loucura e a sanidade. Faltava apenas um pouco, e estaria mergulhando no ápice que o levaria ao prazer. Não reconheceu a própria voz, quando a mão de Heero alcançou por entre seus corpos sua ereção, bombeando-a com a mesma intensidade que o estocava. Abriu os olhos que haviam se fechado instintivamente, querendo mergulhar na íris azul cobalto de Heero, no momento em que o prazer o levasse. Faltava pouco, ele sabia disso, apenas mais um pouco, e ele viria, e derramaria seu gozo nas mãos do japonês.

- Aaahhhhh...venha...mmmmmmm...Duo.

- Hheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrroooo...

Duo gritou o nome de Heero, quando o japonês deu-lhe o estímulo que faltava, ao pedir que viesse. A voz anassalada penetrou seus sentidos libertando-o; fazendo-o gritar como se estivesse morrendo. E de fato estava. Duo gozou violentamente nas mãos de Heero, que sentia o sêmen escorrer por seus dedos e molhar os lençóis sob eles. Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, ensandecido; quando os músculos de Duo apertaram-se ao redor dele, esmagando-o. Heero empurrou-se dentro do corpo de Duo uma última vez, antes que o nome do amante deixasse seus lábios com o mesmo prazer com que o americano o fizera à pouco.

- Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooooooo...

O gozo quente e espesso de Heero preencheu Duo, escorrendo pela passagem apertada. Fôra intenso, selvagem e surpreendentemente revigorante. Sua mente encontrava-se em algum lugar, perdida na névoa densa do desejo e da satisfação plena. Por alguns segundos Heero achou que fosse desmaiar, quando o prazer toldou seus sentidos e ele preencheu o canal de Duo com seu sêmen. O tempo parecia que havia estagnado, apenas para poder assistir o momento de plenitude deles. Os únicos sons audíveis eram o de seus próprios corações, e suas respirações descompassadas; do saciamento que haviam acabado de obter, após uma longa e maravilhosa busca. Haviam obtido seu prêmio após uma longa e esclarecedora espera. Heero cuidadosamente procurou, retirar-se de dentro de Duo e rolou para o lado. Imediatamente o americano aconchegou-se a ele.

Ficaram simplesmente em silêncio desfrutando do prazer pós-orgástico; ouvindo as batidas de seus corações diminuírem e normalizarem; assim como suas respirações. Sentiam-se relaxados, e logo o sono fez-se presente sutilmente. Duo esfregou seu rosto no peito de Heero, ainda podia sentir a presença firme do japonês dentro de seu corpo, mesmo que o amante já houvesse se retirado de seu corpo, e o leite quente do mesmo escorresse por entre suas nádegas. Heero sorriu diante do suspiro de satisfação que ouvia de Duo, beijando-lhe suavemente os fios úmidos pelo suor.

- O que acha de um banho?

Heero mordeu a ponta da orelha de Duo, ouvindo-o arfar e aceitar o convite.

- Huummmm...bom.

O japonês sorriu e correu a mão pelas costas ainda úmidas pelo suor, antes de descer os lábios e sugar a junção do pescoço com o ombro.

- Depois podemos pedir alguma coisa para comer.

- Ó...ótimo...

Heero escutou a voz arrastada do americano e sorriu. Duo ergueu-se levemente para ter seus lábios capturados suavemente, e de forma langorosa. Sentia a excitação fazer-se novamente presente e gemeu deliciado entre os lábios de Heero, que o apertou mais contra si. Afastaram-se quando as sensações ameaçaram sufocá-los, perdendo-se um nos olhos do outro; vendo o amor que haviam descoberto brilhando claramente nas íris ametistas e azul cobalto. Heero ergueu-se lentamente estendendo a mão para Duo, num convite silencioso para acompanhá-lo. Não apenas no banho, mas por toda a vida. Certo de que seriam incapazes de continuar a existir, após terem descoberto e vivenciado o amor e o prazer nos braços um do outro, sabiam que palavras eram desnecessárias, pois haviam aprendido que o amor é capaz de se fazer entender através de um toque e simples olhar. E se o que sentiam não era amor, quem poderia dizer o que é?

Owari

**1 **Antes que alguém pergunte, o Heero não trabalha como scortboy (que seria o significa masculino para garoto de programa). Ele serve apenas como acompanhante sem fins sexuais, que chato.

Viva acabei!

Agradecimentos a Dhanda pela revisão

E toda a nação yaoi.

Aguardo comentários e afins.


End file.
